The Jewel Protecters
by vampire-kitsune
Summary: Suck at summaries.
1. Spirit world files

These r just some of the character files. I'll have more soon.

**Spirit world files:**

Name: Shadow Silver Fox

Age: 17

D.O.B.: January 9

Species: Demon

Type: 1/2 Shadow, 1/2 Silver fox

Weapons: Boomerang bone (made from dragon bones), staff, sword, bow and arrows, rose whip (sp?), and dragon, elemental, miko powers

Family: Cousin/sister, nephew, cousin, and her adopted sister

Pets: two fire cats (male and female) named flame (female) and blade (male), a wolf named twilight (female), and a young fox pup named daybreak (male)

Looks: Human form- mid-back light brown hair with blue streaks, 5' 6", ears pierced, and has eyes that change from blue to green. Demon form- mid-back silver hair with blue streaks, 5' 7", eyes that change from ice blue to black, silver dog ears with blue tips, a silver tail with a blue tip, and black wings. She also has forms for all the elements she controls.

Quotes: What's ur point. Could u say that again?? I was to busy daydreaming. Leave me alone if u wish to live. U touch me there again perv and I will make sure u will never have any kids. Don't mess with me unless u have a death wish.

* * *

Name: Kagome Ray Higuarshi

Age: 16

D.O.B.: June 19

Species: Demon

Type: 1/2 Dog, 1/2 Silver Fox

Weapons: sword, bow and arrows, and miko powers

Family: Cousin/sister, adopted son, cousin, and her adopted sister

Pets: none as of yet

Looks: Human form- mid-back black hair with red streaks, 5' 6", ears not pierced, and blue eyes. Demon form- silver hair with black streaks, gold eyes, silver dog ears with black tips, and a silver tail with a black tip.

Quotes: none


	2. new school

Hey people. I'm back again!! This is my first true story. It's a cross-over between yu yu hakusho and inuyasha. I wont tell u the pairings till later in the story. I hope u enjoy it. and dont forget to review.

"talking"

'thinking/ kurama talking with yoko'

:scene change:

/yoko talking/

-shadow talking telepathicly-

[hiei talking telepathicly]

point of view change

* * *

ring, ring, ring 

SMASH

"god damned alarm clock. always wakes me up during a good dream. and now i cant remember y i set it in the first place" a teenageed girl with blue streaks and pircing blue eyes complained. "cause we start at a new school today shadow" another girl with red streaks in her hair said as she entered the room. "shut up kagome. my alarm clock woke me up during a very good dream and now i'm not happy" shadow retorted "ur never happy in the morning shadow so what does it matter?? now get up" " i dont wanna, so no." "hey u two. whats taking so long??" another girl asked as she looked into the room. she had black hair with purple streaks and bright red eyes. "hey sango. do i have to go to school today??" shadow asked " yes u do shadow. now get dressed" sango ordered. "fine. now get out of my room. i'll be down in a few minutes" with that said the other two girls left. shadow got out of her dragon pj's and put on some baggy black pants with chains, a black tank top with silver fishnet over it, and black vans with blue flame laces (a/n i have these). with that done she put in her star and moon earings, black eye liner, dark purple eye shadow, and mascara. she brushed her hair back and put it into a high ponytail with a chain wrapped around it. on her neck were two necklaces. one had a dragon on it and the other had half a black jewel. (a/n u'll find out more about this jewel in later chapters) all in all, she looked like a goth. but thats what she wanted people to think she was so they'd leave her alone. after she brushed her teeth, she grabbed her black back pack and keys to her truck and joined the girls downstairs. :school: "this school is just as loud as the last one" shadow complained as she covered her ears. "then turn ur demon hearing off" kagome said smirking. (a/n i know. she's gonna be ooc in my story) "y i..." " FIGHT!!!" someone shouted. "finally. something fun" shadow said as she took off. "wait for us shadow!!!" kagome and sango yelled. fight "look dog breath. this is my school. u cant tell me what to do" a boy with blue eyes and long black hair pulled back in a ponytail shouted. "shut up kouga. u cant tell me what to do either!!!" the other boy yelled back. this one had amber eyes and silver hair. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! it's just two total weaklings fighting. i'll kill the bastard who said it was a fight" shadow said disapointedly. "who is she??" kouga asked. "no clue. must be new" inuyasha answered "that is none of ur bussines prep. nor ur's punk. lets just say i would win if any of us fought" shadow answered "whats ur name??" both of them asked "they called me gothic at my old school. well i have to get to class now. later" shadow said as she grabbed kagome and sango's hands and dragged them to their first class. "y didnt u start a fight with them shadow??" sango asked "cause i dont want people to know how strong i am yet" "that never stoped u before" kagome stated. "shut up and lets get to class" "ok" :class: " class, today we have three new students" the teacher told the class. "who r they?? r they girls??" a student asked hopefully " yes they r mr. houshi" "sweet!!" "come on in girls" the teacher said. shadow, sango, and kagome walked into the classroom. shadows point of veiw as the teacher called us in i got a good look at the people in the class. 'no goths. this is gonna be fun. i'll set the teachers desk on fire later' "class these r shadow" "yo" "sango" "sup" "and kagome" "hey" the teacher said as we showed them who was who. author point of veiw "hey yash" "what miroku??" "the new girls r hott" "whatever" "ahh!!" "whats up shad??" sango asked "the guy next to the one with silver hair said we r hott. how bout we stay away from him??" "shadow, go sit next to..."

* * *

i'm leaving it there. now u have to reveiw my story if u want me to continue. till next time. later. 

shadow


	3. meeting the boys

I feel so loved!!! I got a review!!! It's the first one i've ever gotten on any site besides accessinuyasha!! Anyway, heres chapter 2.

From 

Moon Princess: thanks!! i'm glad u like my story.

last time: "ahh!!" "whats up shad??" sango asked "the guy next to the one with silver hair said we r hott. how bout we stay away from him??" "shadow, go sit next to..."

"talking"

'thinking/ kurama talking with yoko'

:scene change:

/yoko talking/

-shadow talking telepathicly-

[hiei talking telepathicly]

{point of view change}

* * *

"miroku. miroku please raise ur hand" the teacher told shadow. when miroku raised his hand shadow just about fell over. "DAMN IT!!!!" "watch ur language young lady" "hell no. i'll live to be older than u human!!!" "just go sit down shadow" sango ordered. "fine" shadow said as she walked over and sat next to miroku. "hi hottie" "shut.... PERVERT!!!!" BAM, BOOM, CRUNCH "mommy, i want a cookie" miroku said before he passed out due to his beating. "what'd the pervert do??" yash asked. "HE FUCKIN GRABBED MY ASS!!!" shadow said with flames in her eyes. "we should've warned u about that" the teacher said calmly. "U KNEW?!?!?!?!" shadow shouted out raged. RING, RING, RING "classed dismissed" "thank god" shadow sighed. the entier (sp?) class ran right out of the room. "what do u two have next??" "defense class" sango and kag said at the same time. "me too" "hello ladys" miroku said as he walked up to them. " STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" shadow shouted as she hid behind sango. "y i dont know what u mean" miroku said innocently. "she means dont touch her or ask her ur famous question" a guy from behind miroku said. "nice to see u back in school sky. i thought u got expelled this time" "hey, what do u two have next?? sango asked "the three of us have defense class next" answered yash. "by the way, i'm inuyasha. but u can call me yash" "no wonder u looked familar. ur inutashios (dont know his dads name) youngest son. and the one that was fighting that kouga person before school" "so ur the chick dad talked about. and the one that called me a punk" "lets just get to class" kagome said in an annoyed voice. "fine" everyone else answered.

* * *

i'm goin to stop there. sry it's so short, but i dont have time to type up the rest of the chapter right now. i'll update soon though. later. and dont forget to review. later.


	4. the end of the first day

hey people. i'm back with chapter three. it'll be longer than chapter two was dont worry. well on with the story.

last time: "lets just get to class" kagome said in an annoyed voice. "fine" everyone else answered.

* * *

:class room: "hello class" the teacher said as she walked in. a girl that looked like kagome except she didnt have the streaks in her hair and looked like a slut raised her hand in the back of the class room. "yes ms. miko??" "what r we doing today ms. keade??" the slut asked "we r working with weapons today" "sweet" shadow said quietly. "well lets get started now. everyone take the weapon of ur choice" ms. keade told the class. "ms. keade?? did the weapons sent from chs (a/n i'm using my middle school's name cause i cant think of a cool one) come in yet??" shadow asked when she got up. "y yes they did. r u one of the girls that transferred from there??" ms. keade asked her. "yes i am. my name is shadow. i believe they were sending a bow, boomarang, staff, and throwing stars for me." "i have a staff and throwing stars in ur name right now" "ok thank u." "ur welcome. they said u had an additude, but from what i can tell u r very polite. here r the weapons" "thank u" shadow said as she took the weapons. 'they told her about my additude?! so thats y my first hour teacher was bitchy to me. i'm gonna burn down that school while their in it!!' shadow thought evily. (i'm gonna skip to their last class cause i'm in a writers block right now) :last class: "hey shadow" sango called. "what sango??" "y did u show off with ur bow and throwing stars in defense class???" "cause i wanted people to know not to mess with me when i have weapons" shadow answered. "but u always have a weapon or two hidin with u" sango told her "so??" RING, RING, RING "class dissmissed" "bout time" shadow said with a sigh. "hey shadow" sango asked "yeah. what is it??" "wanna come out with the guys and me??" "sure. i'll ask kagome for u" "thanks. see ya later." "yep. hey kag" "yes??" kagome answered "have homework??" "no y??" "then u can come with sango and me and go out with the guys" "y r u goin??" "cause i have nothin better to do. and sango said it might be good for me" "i see" "lets go u two!!" sango called "coming" :video game store: "they brought us to a video game store??" sango and kagome wondered "sweet!!" shadow said happily. "u like this place??" the guys asked startled "uh yeah. i was planing on coming here this weekend to get the new final fantisy (a/n dont own it) game" "u like that game??" yash asked "hell yeah!! i love fighting games!! i also like anime and mangas" "u do?!?!" the guys asked "uh duh. isnt that what i just said??"shadow retorted. "i've never met a girl that liked that kind of stuff before" sky said. "r u saying that it's a bad thing??" shadow asked coldly "no, no. it's just that most girls dont like that knd of stuff" "i'm not like most girls" "we have to go shadow" "how come?? whats wrong u two??" "somethings coming" kagome told her. "oh, ok then. it's about time i got to fight" shadow said happily. "call flame and lets go. we can lead it somewhere else. just dont fight it here." sango told her. "fine. FLAME!!" shadow called. a small black and silver fire cat appeared in front of shadow. "transform girl" shadow told the fire cat. flame meowed then turned into her larger form. (a/n think of kirara only this ones black and silver. not tan and black) "KIRARA!!!"sango called. kirara popped up in her large form. "lets go then" shadow said "right" the other two answered.

* * *

well thats the end of chapter three. i hope u liked it. dont forget to read and review. later.

shadow


	5. an

I'm sry i havent updated in a long time, but i have alot to do at school. i'll update as soon as i have time to type up my story. Please dont hate me for not updating. I love all those who have reviewed me. And my new muse shadow sayz to keep on readin. my old one sky left me. poor little me. i u wanna talk to me, email me at or im me at bounteyhuntress, firechic709, darkkitsunevamp, or demonicfreak101. i also need pairings for my story. a main one is gonna be kag/inu. another is gonna be sess/kagu. u can pick from shadow, sky, yukina, miroku, sango, hiei, yusuke, botan, keiko, kuwabara, koga, ayame, and any other yyh or inu character. thanks for ur help.

Later,

Shadow


End file.
